The invention relates generally to utility vests for workers, such as construction workers, providing variable tool-carrying capabilities.
The need of construction workers, electricians, repairmen, carpenters, and other workers requiring a number of various tools at their fingertips for a working garment providing tool-storage capabilities has long been recognized. Many efforts have been made in the prior art to provide such a garment, but each suffers from one or more deficiencies in its design. Exemplary of prior art efforts to provide utility garments are U.S. Pat. No. 2,066,072 issued Dec. 29, 1936 to Powell; U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,307 issued Sept. 22, 1970 to Belson et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,241 issued Oct. 1, 1963 to Allen; U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,709 issued Oct. 27, 1972 to Johannes; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,121 issued Aug. 15, 1978 issued to Belson.
Powell, for example, discloses a carpenter's garment in the form of a vest which includes ventilating openings. Pouches or straps for the receipt of tools and the like may be disposed about the lower periphery of the vest, the vest being said to equalize the weight of the tools on the shoulders and across the back. Powell's vest may be closed by a zipper and may include breast pockets and a pencil pocket.
Belson discloses a tactical load-bearing vest which snugly fits the body so that the weight of supplies carried by the vest is distributed over a wider portion of the torso rather than concentrated on the shoulders of the wearer. Vest openings are shaped to provide optimum ventilation, and padding is provided in the shoulder and waist area to alleviate chafing. The supply pouches are removably attached to the vest, and other carrying pouches differing in purpose and detail may be employed. Pouches may be secured along the lower periphery of the vest.
Allen discloses a shooting vest including an auxiliary belt fixed about the waist of the garment to which flat pocket panels are attached in a manner allowing support of the weight of the items carried in the pockets without distributing that weight to the shoulder portions of the garment.
The Powell, Benson and Allen teachings are exemplary of prior-art efforts to provide a vest-like garment containing tool-storage pouches. These are to be contrasted with more traditional attempts to solve the tool-storage problem by use of a utility apron similar to that illustrated by Johannes. Prior-art utility vests pose a number of problems, including storage of the tools at locations far removed from the point of use, awkward load distribution, and hindrance of access to tool storage when weather conditions require the user to wear an outer garment. Prior-art utility aprons, on the other hand, have traditionally provided tool storage in locations susceptible to spilling of the contents during bending or squatting or likely to result in breakage of the contents during lifting of heavy objects. Both prior-art vests and prior-art aprons can cause red or irritated skin resulting from wrinkles in clothing being pressed against the skin.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a utility vest, not with attached pockets as in the prior art, but with an attached apron disposed about its lower periphery in such a manner that the problems of both prior-art vests and prior-art aprons are largely alleviated.
The present invention provides a utility vest for workers, such as construction workers, that eliminates red or irritated skin resulting from wrinkles in clothing being pressed against the skin by work belts of standard work aprons.
The present invention further provides a utility vest for construction workers, or the like, that eliminates the strain on the hips and small of the back caused by the weight of standard work aprons.
The present invention further provides a utility vest for construction workers, or the like, that distributes the weight of a work apron evenly across the top of the shoulders.
The present invention further provides a utility vest for construction workers, or the like, that can be worn in all weather conditions with easy access to tools.
The present invention further provides a utility vest for construction workers, or the like, wherein utility tool pouches are not bulging in front of the worker, wherein items carried in the pouches are not spilled when the worker is bending or squatting, and wherein pencils and marking crayons are not broken when lifting heavy objects against the body.